


When I'm staring into the abyss, you're the only thing that keeps me from falling in.

by La_Polly



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Oral Sex, Pain, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Polly/pseuds/La_Polly
Summary: Non era la prima volta che quell'impulso lo colpiva dritto alla bocca dello stomaco, avrebbe davvero tanto voluto posare le labbra su quelle della donna ma non lo fece. Prima doveva sistemare le cose, lasciandosi alle spalle la sua vecchia vita, solo allora avrebbe potuto ricominciare da zero, forse insieme a lei. Stavolta ci sarebbe riuscito.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Save me from myself, don't let me drown

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Dopo aver visto "Barry" ed essermene innamorata – perché, dai, è una serie a dir poco geniale e Bill è semplicemente stupendo – ho deciso di scrivere questa storia. Il primo capitolo è incentrato sulla settima puntata della prima stagione, quindi il secondo si collegherà direttamente a questo.  
> Il personaggio di Cassandra è di mia completa invenzione.  
> Buona lettura ♥️

Il panico lo stava soffocando. Era una sensazione nociva, dolorosa, che gli comprimeva il petto e gli faceva mancare il respiro.

Non gli piaceva il tipo di persona che diventava quando la rabbia prendeva possesso del suo corpo, per questo era fuggito via e si era diretto in quella stanza, dove non c'era nessuno, dove non sarebbe stato visto in quello stato. 

Continuava a pensare a quello che era successo solo qualche ora prima; nelle orecchie gli rimbombava il rumore dello sparo e davanti agli occhi gli riappariva il sangue che aveva imbrattato il cruscotto e il finestrino dell'auto.

Come aveva potuto arrivare a tanto?

Era un mostro, un essere crudele e senza cuore, non c'erano altre spiegazioni. Non meritava di vivere quella nuova vita, non meritava l'affetto delle persone che aveva conosciuto in quel corso di recitazione. Eppure non riusciva a rinunciarvi, arrivando a mentire e uccidere pur di preservare il suo desiderio di ricominciare da capo. 

_Bugiardo. Egoista. Codardo. Assassino._

Il pugno s'infranse con forza contro il vetro, frantumandolo, e un urlo disumano spezzò quel silenzio assordante che gli martellava il cervello. La sedia si schiantò al suolo un attimo dopo, rompendosi nell'impatto con il pavimento.

Doveva calmarsi. Doveva riprendere il controllo prima di impazzire sul serio.

Si sedette di peso su una delle sedie scampate alla sua furia e si coprì il volto con le mani, vergognandosi dell'uomo che era diventato.

_Assassino. Sei soltanto un assassino._

Desiderava scomparire prima che uccidesse un altro innocente, prima che potesse fare del male a qualcun altro – qualcuno a cui voleva bene. 

Sussultò quando, tutto d'un tratto, una mano gli sfiorò con delicatezza il braccio sinistro.

Scoprendo il viso la vide attraverso gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime, accovacciata di fronte a lui. Il volto della donna era contratto in un'espressione confusa e preoccupata.

«Cassie...» la sua voce era un sussurro roco intriso di dolore. 

«Ehi, stai bene?»

No, non stava bene, ma non voleva farla preoccupare ulteriormente. Abbassò gli occhi per un secondo, poi la guardò di nuovo e deglutì. «Sì, sto- sto bene… ho solo avuto una pessima giornata.»

Cassandra gli rivolse uno sguardo poco convinto. «Ti sta sanguinando la mano» gli fece notare, dispiaciuta, e solo in quel momento Barry parve accorgersene. Un sospiro frustrato gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

«Aspettami qui, torno subito.»

Annuì senza dire nulla e la vide allontanarsi oltre la soglia per poi riapparire una manciata di minuti dopo. Si sedette accanto a lui e gli prese la mano ferita tra la sua, iniziando a tamponare il sangue. «Non è profondo e non ci sono schegge di vetro, per fortuna, ma dovrò comunque disinfettarlo per sicurezza» gli spiegò, un attimo dopo, riportando l'attenzione su di lui. 

Barry sentì la gola seccarsi. Erano talmente vicini che gli sarebbe bastato poco per baciarla. Si sentì un ragazzino inesperto e pregò con tutto se stesso di non arrossire. Lei lo stava ancora fissando con quei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi, in modo talmente intenso che per un attimo Barry si sentì spaesato. La donna si schiarì la gola e iniziò a disinfettare il taglio.

Non disse una sola parola per tutto il tempo, maledicendosi – quello non era il momento adatto per provare certe sensazioni.

«Ecco fatto» gli disse quando ebbe finito di fasciargli la mano.

«Grazie.»

Lei gli sorrise con dolcezza prima di alzarsi dalla sedia, e lui fece lo stesso. Rimasero lì a guardarsi senza dire nulla, forse entrambi un po' imbarazzati. 

Di colpo gli venne in mente un'idea. «Ti andrebbe di andare a bere qualcosa?»

La donna lo guardò sorpresa – era evidente che non se lo aspettasse – poi però annuì. «Sì, va bene.»

Barry le sorrise felice e quando la vide fare lo stesso, si sentì un po' più sereno.

Entrò nel pub preceduto dalla donna e si guardò intorno, osservando l'interno; non conosceva quel locale, era stata lei a proporglielo.

La sua attenzione all'improvviso venne attirata dalla voce squillante di Cassie che salutava il barista. «Ciao, Max! Ci porteresti due birre, per favore?» 

«Certo, Cassie. Quale preferite?» domandò l'uomo a entrambi. 

«Barry, a te va bene una birra scura?»

Ci mise un secondo di troppo per capire a cosa si riferisse, era distratto dai mille pensieri che come sempre gli riempivano la testa. Infine annuì.

Cassandra gli sorrise in quel modo a cui lui piaceva tanto e gli fece segno di seguirla. Si accomodarono a un tavolino appartato, l'uno di fronte all'altra, e Barry la osservò mentre si sfilava il giubbino di pelle nera; era bellissima, così delicata e dolce. Non si sentiva degno della sua considerazione, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, eppure non poteva fare a meno di sperare che in fondo fosse attratta da lui. Cassie gli piaceva, gli era piaciuta fin dal primo istante in cui l'aveva vista, tuttavia non aveva mai fatto nulla per farle capire quanto la trovasse stupenda e quanto avrebbe voluto stare con lei. Il motivo era soltanto uno: non voleva metterla in pericolo.

«Allora, ti va di parlarne?»

La domanda della donna lo riportò di colpo alla realtà. Barry deglutì. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirle? Di certo non la verità, anche se più di una volta aveva provato l'impulso di farlo. Avrebbe tanto voluto raccontarle tutto, confidarsi con lei.

Si diede subito dell'idiota. Come poteva anche solo pensare a una cosa simile? Se lo avesse fatto, Cassie lo avrebbe allontanato, lo avrebbe guardato con disgusto, terrore e delusione. Per quanto da un lato volesse essere del tutto sincero, dall'altro l'idea di perderla lo faceva stare male.

Proprio mentre stava cercando di trovare le parole giuste, venne interrotto dal barista del locale che servì a entrambi una birra. La donna lo ringraziò e un attimo dopo riportò gli occhi su di lui. «Ascolta, so che in fondo non ci conosciamo da molto e di certo non voglio obbligarti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi, però, come ti ho già detto, puoi fidarti di me.»

Era sempre stata gentile con lui, così disponibile e amichevole. «Ti ringrazio, davvero, ma non voglio scaricarti addosso i miei… problemi.»

Cassandra scosse la testa, guardandolo con serietà. «Quando capirai che per me anche tu fai parte della famiglia?»

Fece per dire qualcosa ma si interruppe di colpo quando sentì la mano di Cassie sopra la sua.

«Tengo molto a te, Barry. Quindi, per qualsiasi cosa, su di me puoi contare.»

Lo sapeva – lei lo aveva accolto, lo aveva aiutato, e più di tutti gli altri suoi compagni di corso lo aveva fatto sentire uno di loro – eppure sussultò comunque di fronte a quelle parole. Sorridendole grato, prese la sua mano e la strinse con delicatezza.

Era passata la mezzanotte quando avevano deciso di uscire dal locale. Barry si era offerto di accompagnarla a casa, gli era sembrato il minimo dopo quello che aveva fatto per lui. In tutta sincerità, però, voleva stare ancora un po' con lei. 

«Ecco, siamo arrivati.»

Barry accostò subito l'auto e la spense. «Ti accompagno.»

«Va bene, grazie.»

Insieme scesero dall'auto e percorsero il vialetto l'uno accanto all'altra, finché non si fermarono davanti alla porta d'ingresso. Cassie si mise di fronte a lui e lo scrutò attentamente. «Allora, adesso stai un po' meglio?»

Non aveva dimenticato quello che era successo, quello che aveva fatto, eppure la sua compagnia lo aveva aiutato più di quanto avesse sperato. «Sì, adesso sì.»

Lei gli sorrise, poi il suo sguardo si fece più intenso e un secondo dopo, inaspettatamente, gli si avvicinò e posò le labbra sulla sua guancia. Barry trattenne il respiro e un piacevole calore si fece subito spazio nel suo petto, all'altezza del cuore. 

Provò un incessante bisogno di baciarla. Non era la prima volta che quell'impulso lo colpiva dritto alla bocca dello stomaco, avrebbe davvero tanto voluto posare le labbra su quelle della donna ma non lo fece. Prima doveva sistemare le cose, lasciandosi alle spalle la sua vecchia vita, solo allora avrebbe potuto ricominciare da zero, forse insieme a lei. Stavolta ci sarebbe riuscito.

«Buonanotte, Barry.» 

«Buonanotte, Cassie» le disse, sorridendole con dolcezza, prima che lei scomparisse oltre la soglia, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle


	2. From the first time I saw you

Barry era pronto a confessare a Cassandra i suoi sentimenti. Se non lo avesse fatto, era certo che sarebbe impazzito. Prendendo un bel respiro, suonò il campanello, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

La porta si aprì e la donna apparve di fronte a lui. «Ehi, ciao!» lo salutò, rivolgendogli un ampio sorriso.

Indossava una canotta grigia e dei pantaloni di cotone dello stesso colore. I lunghi capelli rossi erano raccolti in una coda e il suo viso era privo di qualsiasi traccia di trucco. La trovò a dir poco bellissima.

Barry rimase lì a fissarla senza dire una parola, riscuotendosi solo qualche secondo dopo. «Ciao… Ti ho- ti ho disturbata, per caso?»

Cassandra scosse la testa. «No, tranquillo. Come mai da queste parti?»

«Io, ecco… avevo bisogno di parlarti.»

«Oh, d'accordo. Vieni, accomodati pure!»

Cassandra gli fece segno di seguirla e Barry entrò nell'appartamento, guardandosi intorno.

«Vuoi qualcosa da bere?» gli chiese.

Lui si schiarì la gola. «No, grazie, sono a posto così.»

«Allora, di cosa volevi parlarmi?»

Barry in quel momento realizzò che non sapeva cosa dire. Aveva pensato molto alle parole più giuste da usare ma la voce gli si era come bloccata in fondo alla gola.

Cassie gli sfiorò il braccio destro. «Ehi, stai bene?»

Guardandola dritta negli occhi, Barry ripercorse i momenti che avevano condiviso da quando si erano conosciuti: il primo sorriso che gli aveva rivolto, tutte le volte in cui lo aveva aiutato durante le lezioni di recitazione, i suoi incoraggiamenti, la passione che esprimeva sul palco e che lo aveva lasciato senza fiato ogni singola volta, e soprattutto quello che era successo la sera prima, quando lei gli aveva medicato la mano, confortandolo come nessun altro prima d'ora. In quel preciso istante qualcosa scattò dentro di lui. «Adesso sì» mormorò, avvicinandosi alla donna. Una scarica di emozioni lo colpì dritto al cuore quando la baciò. Aveva delle labbra così morbide, così dolci…

Ad un tratto però la sentì irrigidirsi. Si scostò da lei, imbarazzato, abbassando lo sguardo. «Perdonami, Cassie, sono… sono stato inopportuno.»

Si diede dell'idiota. Cosa gli era saltato in mente? Come aveva potuto anche solo pensare di avere una chance con lei?

Quel flusso di pensieri venne interrotto dalla mano di Cassandra che, tutto d'un tratto, si posò sul suo viso, costringendolo a riportare di nuovo gli occhi su di lei. Notò che un lieve rossore le imporporava le guance. «Non devi scusarti, Barry. Tu mi piaci… tanto.»

Barry sentì il respiro mozzarsi. Era a dir poco incredulo. «Davvero?»

Cassandra annuì, sorridendo con dolcezza, e poi lo baciò. Barry rimase lì immobile per qualche secondo, colto alla sprovvista, ma dopo essersi ripreso la sollevò, stringendola forte, e si sedette sul divano. Scese con la bocca lungo il collo della donna per assaggiare quella pelle morbida, come aveva immaginato di fare più volte. Cassie gli accarezzò i capelli con trasporto e Barry spinse il bacino tra le sue cosce per farle sentire quanto la desiderava. Cassandra sospirò eccitata. «Barry, non- non qui. Andiamo in camera da letto. La porta in fondo a destra» gemette con affanno. Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si alzò, senza smettere di baciarla, camminando alla cieca. Non appena entrarono nella stanza, Barry la fece sdraiare sul letto. Infilò le mani sotto la canottiera, sfiorandole il ventre piatto senza fretta, salendo sempre più su – la sensazione di quella pelle liscia e calda che fremeva sotto le sue dita era a dir poco meravigliosa – e infine gliela tolse. Guardandola dritta negli occhi, percorse a ritroso il suo corpo con ardore finché giunse ai fianchi stretti. Le sfilò i pantaloni, accarezzando con calcolata lentezza le lunghe gambe. Cassie chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. Barry la guardò incantato. «Sei bellissima» le sussurrò a un soffio dalle labbra.

Lei gli sorrise e poi lo baciò di nuovo, fermandosi solo per riprendere fiato. Gli tolse la felpa insieme alla maglietta, poi i jeans, e lo fece sdraiare sul materasso. «Ti voglio, Barry» disse, con voce roca, sfregando la mano contro il tessuto dei boxer, lì dove premeva la sua erezione. Barry imprecò fra i denti, gemendo. Cassandra iniziò a muoversi sopra di lui, ondeggiando i fianchi sempre più velocemente. Quei movimenti provocanti, uniti agli ansiti che le sfuggivano dalle labbra, rischiarono di farlo impazzire. Sentiva che presto avrebbe raggiunto l'orgasmo.

Era da un bel po' che non faceva sesso, però non voleva venire in quel modo, così impose a se stesso di riprendere il controllo della situazione. La fece sdraiare di nuovo sul letto e si stese sopra di lei – il suo viso arrossato dal piacere era ancora più bello visto da vicino – le tolse il reggiseno ed esplorò quel corpo meraviglioso con la bocca e le mani, fermandosi solo quando fu vicino all'orlo degli slip. Barry le sfilò anche quell'ultimo indumento, fiondandosi subito tra le sue cosce per stimolarla con la lingua e le dita.

«Barry, non- non fermarti» mugolò lei, eccitata.

Voleva che lo supplicasse di continuare fin quando non avesse raggiunto l'orgasmo. «Pregami» le ordinò, con un ringhio basso, prendendole con delicatezza il clitoride tra i denti. La sentì subito sobbalzare per la sorpresa. «Ti prego, non- oddio... non smettere!» lo implorò, spingendosi ancora di più verso la sua bocca. Barry accolse quella richiesta, godendo di quel momento almeno quanto lei. Voleva procedere con calma, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario per farla impazzire e così fece, assaporandola come mai aveva immaginato di fare. Era così calda, così buona, così deliziosamente bagnata...

Cassandra gemette più forte, inarcando la schiena nell'esatto momento in cui l'orgasmo la travolse, bagnando le labbra di Barry. Lui dovette stringere i denti per impedirsi di raggiungerla a sua volta. Quando fu certo di essersi calmato, si protese verso il viso della donna e le sciolse i capelli, accarezzandoli. La donna riaprì gli occhi e lui si sentì sprofondare dentro quelle iridi verdi. «Stai bene?» le chiese. Cassandra annuì. «Sì, molto.»

Barry la baciò con delicatezza, stringendola tra le braccia. Presto però la passione riprese il sopravvento; le mani della donna gli accarezzarono il torace e la schiena mentre lui affondava il viso tra i suoi seni, ricoprendoli di baci e mordicchiando i capezzoli inturgiditi. Gemette sorpreso quando le dita di Cassie si strinsero attorno alla sua erezione. Barry chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi del tutto a lei e a quelle audaci carezze.

«Barry, guardami.» 

Aprendo gli occhi, la vide sdraiata sotto di lui. Era nuda, bellissima e tutta sua.

In quel momento a dir poco perfetto, però, si rese conto di un dettaglio per nulla trascurabile e subito imprecò a denti stretti. «Cassie, c'è un problema.»

Lei lo guardò preoccupata. «Che succede?»

Era così tanto in imbarazzo che non riusciva quasi a guardarla negli occhi. «Ecco, io… non avevo programmato che, insomma… non ho con me il preservativo.»

«Non preoccuparti, non ci serve. Prendo la pillola» lo rassicurò, sorridendo premurosa.

Barry tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Bene, allora, dov'eravamo rimasti?», Cassandra gli sfilò i boxer con un gesto fluido. Barry si sentì arrossire. Era nudo ed eccitato come un ragazzino alle prime armi. «Rilassati» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra. Era sempre stata così dolce con lui, così comprensiva. Il desiderio di possederla lo colpì dritto allo stomaco. La voleva così tanto che il solo pensiero gli faceva male. Barry le divaricò le gambe e un istante dopo si fece spazio dentro di lei. Un ansito sfuggì dalle quelle labbra che lui catturò subito in un bacio appassionato.

Unirsi a Cassandra fu come perdersi e al tempo stesso ritrovarsi. 

Si mosse fra le sue cosce con lentezza e al tempo stesso decisione, baciandole il collo e i seni. I gemiti della donna gli rimbombavano nella testa, inducendolo ad aumentare il ritmo delle spinte. Dovette farsi forza con le braccia per non finirle addosso. Più affondava in lei più sentiva che non sarebbe durato a lungo. Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, imponendosi di resistere, ma quando Cassie lo chiamò, ansimando in una specie di preghiera, li riaprì. La donna gli prese il viso fra le mani baciandolo un'altra volta ancora mentre assecondava i suoi movimenti. Si strinsero forte l'uno all'altra quando l'orgasmo li travolse, esplodendo in una moltitudine di sensazioni bellissime. 

Esausto, si sdraiò sopra di lei, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo tra il suo collo e la spalla. Le mani di Cassandra gli accarezzarono la schiena. Barry chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro beato.

La prima cosa che percepì quando si svegliò fu il corpo nudo della donna stretto al suo. Il profumo e la morbidezza della pelle di Cassie gli sembravano quasi surreali, talmente faticava a credere a quello che era successo solo qualche ora prima. Invece era davvero lì con lui, in quel letto.

Da quanto tempo non si sentiva così felice e innamorato? Da quanto tempo non si sentiva così sereno e pieno di speranza? Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordarlo, troppe erano state le sofferenze che lo avevano tormentato.

Cassandra si mosse dentro il suo abbraccio, interrompendo quei pensieri, e Barry la vide aprire pian piano gli occhi per abituarli al fascio di luce che irradiava la stanza attraverso le tende sottili.

«Buongiorno» mugugnò la donna, sfregando il naso contro il suo torace. Era ancora più bella appena sveglia.

Barry le baciò la fronte. «Buongiorno.»

«Hai dormito bene?»

Lui annuì, sorridendo. «Sì, benissimo.»

Sistemandosi meglio sul cuscino, la ammirò con intensità, specchiandosi in quelle iridi chiare.

Cassie arrossì. «Perché mi guardi così?» gli chiese, ridacchiando.

Le parole gli sfuggirono dalle labbra prima che potesse fermarle: «Perché ti amo, Cassandra. Ti ho amata fin dal primo momento in cui ti ho vista.»

La donna sgranò gli occhi. Rimase lì a fissarlo senza fiatare.

Barry scosse la testa, dandosi dello stupido. «Scusami, non... Non volevo metterti a disagio. Sto correndo troppo, lo so. Mi dispia-»

Cassandra lo zittì, baciandolo all'improvviso. Gli cinse il collo con entrambe le mani, spingendolo ancora di più contro la sua bocca mentre gli accarezzava lentamente la nuca. «Anch'io ti amo, Barry.»

Di fronte a quella dichiarazione appena sussurrata, l'uomo temette per un attimo che il suo cuore si sarebbe fermato.

Sfiorandole la guancia con la punta delle dita, la attirò di nuovo a sé per baciarla con passione.

In quel momento ebbe la certezza che d'ora in poi tutto sarebbe cambiato, stavolta in meglio, perché Cassandra era la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata. Era la sua occasione per poter essere finalmente felice.


End file.
